Samuel Applegate
}} Samuel Jamie Applegate is a student of Zodiac High School in Danganronpa: Time for Death. He is an Ultimate DJ, creating remixes and posting them online. A lot of people around the world loved to hear his music. Appearance Sam is a tall, slim, pale boy with short spiky black hair with blue highlights and blue eyes. He wore a white plain shirt under a white sweatshirt with teal lines in between the zipper and on the sleeves. There is a chess pattern on his stomach and upper right arm. He has black jeans, ripped on both of his knees. and blue and black sneaker. He has a pair of black and teal headphones wrapped around his neck. Personality Sam is rude, brooding and quiet around strangers mostly, but once he gets to know the person more, he is nice, honest and loyal. Unless you are annoying to him, then he won't have a liking to you. Sam loves to listen to music as well during his free time. Past Life Sam lived in Orlando, Florida with his parents and his older brother who was ten years older then him. His parents both owned a family business while his brother was a drummer of a street band. One day, when Sam was 13, his brother invited him to watch his band play at the park to earn money for a charity at his college. Sam agreed to go. Sam loved the music and wanted to created his own, so when his birthday came, he got a DJ set which his brother taught him how to use. That's how Sam got his title as Ultimate DJ. Ever since that, he created his first remix and post it online on a website where you can upload your own songs on. That song got a lot of love since then. But Sam had to stop his music career and go to ZHS. Skills and Abilities Ultimate DJ Sam's title is Ultimate DJ, meaning that he creates remixes. He creates his own remixes and uploads them to a website where people can listen to his creations. Relationship Monoyukki Sam is upset that he has to participate in the killing game. He is also upset that she trapped him with a lot of people he doesn't know. Dusty Hawks Sam and Dusty were found okay with each other. They investigated together along with Elliot when Jasper was murdered. Blue Heck Sam and Blue had a argument in the gym room. Elliot Sanders Sam told Elliot about the guitar that was once in the Music Room. He is also upset about Elliot being Jasper's murderer and was a little scared of his execution. Trivia * Sam doesn't like being called his full name, Samuel. Quotes * "Well, whatever gonna on, better hurry up." * "I cannot be patience when we've been here FOR SIX MINUTES!" * "I have no idea. And it doesn't matter. Let's just eat our breakfast." * "Hey. The guitar's missing." * "One half was found in a garbage can while the other half was found in a different one. They were both outside the Music Room." * "Seems our victim doesn't have something to say. Probably hiding something from us and has to do something with the phone." Navigation